In, for example, DE-3925859-A1, a blow molding machine is proposed which comprises two calibration stations and an extruder arranged therebetween, with the extruder being adapted to produce hose-shaped parisons adapted to be taken up by mold forms in an alternating sequence in the mold forms and in a periodical sequence at the calibration stations. The calibration stations and the extruder are arranged along a vertical longitudinal center plane along which the mold forms, representing the objects to be loaded with the plastic parisons, are displaceable back and forth between their associated calibration stations and the extruder. At least one post-processing station at which the blow hollow bodies are subjected to a post-processing is provided, and a transport device transports the hollow bodies blown at the calibration stations to the post-processing station in sequence as timed by the blow cycles. The transport device is constructed as a transport-mask which is alternatingly moveable into acceptance position for accepting the molded hollow bodies and, from these acceptance positions, are transportable to the post-processing station. The transport mask is constructed in the manner of a blow mold half as a half mask having at least one hollow body acceptance aperture or opening within which a hollow molded body introduced therein is vertically supported and secured to prevent falling out from the transport mask by fully formed engagement of the contour of the aperture or opening with protrusions of form reductions of the hollow molded body.
In a blow molding machine of the aforementioned type, in order to be capable of delivering hollow molded bodies blown at the two calibration stations to any post-processing stations subsequently arranged along a transport plane, a swinging gripper is provided which, in periodical sequence, pivots from one calibration station to the first post-processing station, from the first post-processing station to the other calibration station and again back to the first post-processing station, etc. thereby, in each case, delivering the hollow blow bodies to the post-processing station from which further transport of the post process hollow blown bodies occurs along a transport plane which is extended at right angles to the vertical central plane of the basic machine defined by the arrangement of the calibration stations and the extruder.